Troy (The Reef)
Troy 'is a tiger shark and the main antagonist of the South Korean-American computer animated film ''The Reef (aka Shark Bait) and its sequel The Reef 2: High Tide. All in all, he is the Big Bad of the duology. He is voiced by 'Donal Logue ' History The Reef' In the first film, Troy lives in the reef and terrorizes everyone. He is accompanied by his cronies Bart the barracuda and Eddie the wolf eel. He is in love with Cordelia and wants to make her his mate, but Pi, the film's protagonist who is also in love with her, tries to protect her from the shark. Troy easily beats him then leaves. One night Troy sees Pi on a date with Cordelia and abuses him more. Cordelia reluctantly and sadly makes him a deal: if he leaves Pi alone, she will marry him. Later, Pi decides to become stronger in order to take revenge on Troy and begins to train with Nerissa, an old turtle who practices martial arts. After a few days, Pi defies Troy and the two fight each other. Pi leads Troy through some painful traps (elkhorn coral, fire coral, and Jellyfish) until he gets Troy stuck in a gap. Pi poses for a photo as the scuba divers take a picture of the stuck shark. Unfortunately, the divers freed Troy from the gap and he continues to chase Pi. He pins Pi to a wall causing a ton of pebbles to fall on the little fish. As Cordelia nd Dylan try to free Pi, the other sea creatrues distract Troy from Finishing him off. When Pi is free he challenges Troy one last time, and Troy chases him again. Pi manages to lure Troy up to a fishing net, trapping the Shark. Troy is then lifted out of the water in a fishing net, while Bart and Eddie reformed having enough of his abuse. The Reef 2: High Tide In the sequel, Troy is revealed to be still alive and captured by the humans, locked in a cage constantly getting painful vaccines from them. However, with the help of a con-artist dwarf shark named Ronny, he manages to escape and decides to take revenge on Pi. He has Ronny disguise himself to spy on Pi and sabotage his training. In this film, Troy became bigger and apparently even more cruel, as he doesn't hesitate to devour his own henchmen (such as a sea snake who had just given him a report, and even Ronny) without any reasons. Later, Troy orders Ronny to bring Cordelia outside the reef. When Ronny succeeds, Troy exposes Ronny's disguise to Cordelia, much to her horror. But Ronny having grown to love the reef inhabitants tries to explain but Troy kidnaps Cordelia. Deciding that Ronny had outlived his usefulness, Troy decides to let him go but threatens him "better leave before I change my mind." A remorseful Ronny sides with Pi and helps free Cordelia. Ronny blocks the hench-sharks' path telling them to stand up to Troy. Unfortunately, Troy had overheard and furious with Ronny's betrayal, Troy gobbles the little dwarf shark in one gulp, before telling his cronies to move on. Troy and his sharks attack the reef, as many fish outsmart them. Troy bites Pi and subdues him but before he can kill him, Nerissa shows up with his powerful sea dragon and blasts the other sharks. Eventually Pi, Cordelia, and their son Junior use the Shark Trap to beat Troy and send him flying out of the sea and back to the humans' boat . As the humans approach the defeated shark,Ronny flies out of Troy's mouth and back into the sea. The humans then use another vaccine on Troy, and he screams in pain. Gallery ''The Reef Troy kisses cordelia.jpg|Troy kisses Cordelia Pi confronts Troy.png|Pi protecting Cordelia from Troy Troy pinning Pi to the wall.jpg|Troy pins Pi to the wall. Bart & Eddie cheering for Troy.jpg|Bart & Eddie Cheering for Troy Troy boasting.png|Troy boasting Troy catches Pi & Cordelia on a date.png|Troy ambushes Pi & Cordelia on a date I thoguht you wanted to be left alone troy.png|"I thought you wanted to be left alone and yet I find you swimmin' round with that piece of chum!" Cordelia standing up to Troy.png|Cordelia stands up to Troy Cordelia reluctantly and sadly makes a deal with troy.png|Cordelia reluctantly and sadly agrees to be Troy's mate if he leaves Pi alone Troy orders Bart & Eddie to steal Nerissa's pearl.png|Troy orders Bart & Eddie to steal Nerissa's pearl Troy with Bart & Eddie.png Chicken of the sea Troy.png|"Well well well, chicken of the sea." Troy accepts Pi's challenge.png|Troy accepts Pi's challenge Troy threatening Nerissa.jpg|Troy threatening Nerissa Troy accepts the final battle.png|Pi challenges Troy one last time Pi luring Troy up a fishing net .jpg|Pi luring Troy up a fishing net Troy trapped in a net.jpeg|Troy trapped in the fishing net ''The Reef 2: High Tide'' Ronny encounters Troy trapped in a cage.jpg|Ronny meets Troy trapped in a cage Troy freed by Ronny.jpg|Troy freed by Ronny I'm not just comin back for PI.png|"I'm not just comin' back for Pi. This time, I'm comin' back FOR ALL OF YOU!" Troy orders Ronny to spy on Pi.jpg|Troy orders Ronny to spy on Pi Bring me cordelia .png|"Bring me Cordelia this side of the Reef at sunset. Or your career in entertainment...will end in tragedy!" Nice to see you chum Troy confronts Pi.png|Troy confronts Pi Tomorrow we're gonna destroy the reef.png|"Tomorrow we're gonna destroy the reef, fish stick! And I got news for ya pal, it's gonna be EPIC!" Troy_exposes_Ronny_as_a_shark_to_Cordelia.png|Troy exposes Ronny as a shark to Cordelia Troy_exposes_Ronny's_plan_to_Cordelia.png|Troy reveals Ronny's plan to Cordelia Cordelia informs Troy that she'll never be his girlfriend.png|Cordelia confirms Troy that she'll never be his girl Troy kidnaps Cordelia.png|Troy kidnaps Cordlia Troy eating Ronny.png|Troy eats Ronny for betraying him Troy attacking Pi.jpg|Troy attacking Pi Troy and his sharks surrounding the weak Pi.jpg|Troy and his goons surrounding the weak Pi Troy sent flying out of the sea.png|Troy sent flying out of the sea. Troy lands in the humans boat.png|Troy lands back on the humans' boat Ronny flies out of Troy's mouth.png|Ronny flies out of Troy's mouth Troy screaming in pain from the human's vaccine.png|Troy screaming in pain from the humans' vaccine Videos Rare Villain Defeats Troy Category:Sharks Category:Movie Villains Category:Fish Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Bullies Category:Animal Villains Category:In love villains Category:Male Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Stalkers Category:Archenemy Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Love rivals Category:Big Bads Category:Hungry Villains Category:Brutes Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Fighter Category:Jerks Category:Betrayed villains Category:Leader Category:Predator Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Recurring villain Category:Kidnapper Category:Misogynists Category:Cannibals Category:Murderer Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Oppression Category:Egomaniacs Category:Animal Killers Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Killjoy Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Misanthropes Category:Sea Monsters Category:Hero's Lover Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Master Manipulator